Reading about the past
by DaughterofPoseidon143
Summary: Everyone from the Pjo and the hoO are reading about the past that they been through. I do not own Pjo or HoO series.
1. Chapter 1

One day on mount Olympus…

Hera, the goddess of family talks to Zeus about more info about infidelity. "Okay, Zeus I need to tell you something." said Hera. "What?" Zeus said. "YOUR INFIDELITY THAT'S WHAT I WANT TO TALK ABOUT!" Hera says. "WHATS YOUR PROBLEM, SO WHAT, CALM YOUR ASS MOTHERFUCKING DOWN!"

Apollo and Hermes was videotaping, Hephaestus was building another great invention, Aphrodite was fixing a speck of makeup, Ares and Athena were fighting about Athens being better than Sparta, and Dionysus was drinking Diet Coke. All of a sudden 2 flashes of light came into the Throne Room.

"WTH." Poseidon said. " What happened?" Hades said. "You guys flashed here. You tell us." Zeus said. Both of them just shrugged. Zeus rolled his eyes. _These are my idiot brothers. _He thought. Just then more flashes of light came through the Throne room.

"What happened?" Said ?. "Shut up, Seaweed Brain." said… Annabeth. Zeus being the one who is pretty piss all the time. Who are you four?" said Zeus.

" Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, Architect of Olympus."

" Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Savior of Olympus."

" Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades, Ghost king of the underworld."

" Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, Hunter of Artemis."

"Ohh, I forgot your names, except Thalia." Zeus said. " You would forget Percy's name." Poseidon said. " And Nico's." Hades said. " How did you forget my Daughter, Annabeth." said Athena. " I don't care about names." Zeus said. Then a note fell and five books fell on Dionysus head. OWWW! Poseidon grabbed the note and read,

_Dear Gods and Demigods, today you would read about your past starting with these five books. More people would come into the picture just wait and see. I hope no one would crazy when I say this but, there are some Romans in this picture. So I hope you guys will have a great time reading. Good Luck!_

Sincerely, the awesome god ever, Apollo.

Everyone was looking at Apollo." Past me, Hello?" Apollo said.

"Let's start reading, who wants to read first?" Athena said.

"I will, said Hermes." the Hermes grabbed the book, _The Lightning Thief._

And started to read.

**Thank you guys for reading this chapter tell me what you think in the reviews and please nothing rude or mean gotta it.**


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

Chapter One: _I accidentally Vaporize my Pre-Algebra Teacher_

Hermes read, Look**, I didn't want to be a half-blood. If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is…**"Uh oh, Percy giving advice." nico said.

"Everybody hit the ground!" Thalia yelled. "Hey!" **close this book right now. Believe what ever your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life. Being a half blood is very dangerous. It's scary. **"Yes it is." Nico said. **Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways. **"True." Annabeth said. **If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you none of this never happened. **"Really Kelp head?" Thalia said. "Yep." Percy said. But** if you recognize yourself in these pages-if you feel something stirring inside-stop reading immediately. You might be one of us.** "You're making people not reading this story, Percy." said Poseidon. "Exactly." Said Percy. **And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before ****_they sense_**** it too, and they'll come for you. Don't say I didn't warn you.** "You didn't warn us." everyone said.** My name is Percy Jackson.**

**I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student in Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

Am I a troubled kid?

"Yes!" every demigod said.** Yeah. You could say that. **"You even agreed." Thalia said.** I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started to go bad last May, when our sixth grade class took a field trip to the Manhattan-twenty-eight mental case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

Athena: Sounds like fun.

Poseidon: No, it does not sound like fun, it sounds like torture.

**I know-it sounds like torture.**

Poseidon blushed while everyone laughed.

**Most Yancy field trips were.**

But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.

Mr. Brunner was this middle aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee.

Thalia: You smelled his Jacket, kelp head?

Percy: Not like that!

You wouldn't think he would be cool, but he told stories and jokes and lets us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.

Athena: Going to sleep in class, For shame. For shame.

Demeter: Maybe you need more cereal? Hades: You were just quiet, shut the hell up with your damn cereal, woman! Demeter was going to speak when Hermes read.

I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hope that for once I wouldn't get into trouble.

Boy, I was wrong.

See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga Battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I get expelled anyway.

Apollo and Hermes were laughing so hard they were as happy as clowns. **And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit of wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim.**

Everyone was laughing the asses off, people falling off chairs.

And the time before that…Well, you get the idea.

**This trip I was determined to be good.**

All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter and Ketchup sandwich.

Nico: You know who that almost reminds me of?

Annabeth: Who?

Nico: Rachel. Thalia nodded. "I'm telling Rachel that." Percy said.

Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard.

"Grover not going to like that description." Thalia said.

On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.

Everyone was laughing. "You silly goat." Annabeth said.

Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The head master threatened me with Death…

Poseidon squeaked.

By in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.

"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.

Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."

He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.

"That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.

Ares was sleeping, when he heard someone going to hurt someone else, he got straight up.

Hephaestus: You missed it.

Ares: Dang it!

"You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens." Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.

Hermes couldn't read anymore, his voice was hurting.

Athena: Lets take a break, even though that was two pages.

Everyone else agreed


	3. Chapter 3

When everyone was sitting their was a flash of light.

There stood the all time heroes, Perseus, Theseus, Orion, and Achilles.

(Why there is no Hercules is because he is the doorkeeper of Mount Olympus.)A/N

Athena told them what as going on and they sat near their parent.

"I will read this time." Poseidon said. "You can read?" Athena said. "Shut it, Owl Head." Poseidon said.

Mr. Brunner led this Museum tour.

He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.

It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.

Hades: Way longer then that.

He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a _stele_, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was a kind of interesting, but everyone around me was talking…

Annabeth: You found something interesting

Percy: No,_ Kind _of interesting.

And every time I told them to shut up, the other chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.

Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker.

Ares: That is MY ride, okay? No one steals my ride.

Hephaestus: Just shut the hell up about your stupid Harley bike.

Ares almost got up when Grape vines wrapped around him.

Dionysus: Sit down, Ares. Ares then sat down.

She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.

Poseidon: Is she a monster?

Percy: Yeah. Poseidon paled.

From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn. She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.

"Damn!" Apollo, Hermes, Nico, and Perseus said.

One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."

Thalia: Grover! Why would you tell him that!

Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.

Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something abut the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you _shut up?"_ It came out louder than I meant it to.

The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.

"Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"

My face got totally red. I said, "No, sir."

Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele.

Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"

I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"

All of the Elder gods and Goddesses, Hera, Demeter, Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, and Hestia all remember the feeling.

"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because…" "Well…" I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the King god, and-

Zeus: YOU DARE SAY THAT IMBECILE IS THE KING GOD!

Just then a flash of light came into the room.

Hades: Oh crap.

Kronos was standing their in armor.

Kronos: What the-?

Zeus: We are reading about Perseus' life.

Kronos: Oh. He then sat down.

"God?' Mr. Brunner asked.

"Titan," I corrected myself. "And…he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus,..

Rhea, how could she?

Kronos thought.

And gave Kronos a rock to eat instead.

Hades: Father, how can you mistake a human as a rock?

Kronos: Zeus looks like a rock, in my opinion.

"Hey!"  
**And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-"**

"Eww!" said one of the girls behind me.

"Eww is correct." said Hera and Demeter.

"-and so there was this big fight between the gods and Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."

Kronos: You just put the greatest war in Ancient Greek History in 3 sentences.

Percy looked up with pride. "Yes, I did."

Some snickers from the group.

Hestia: He got it right.

Hades: Their mortals, always not understandable.

Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, "Please explain why Kronos ate his kids."

Apollo: Like she is even going to hold an application in her lifetime.

"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"

Busted! All the male gods and titan yelled.

"Busted," Grover muttered.

All the males groaned.

"Shut up," Nancy hissed; her face even brighter red than her hair.

At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.

"Centaur ears." Nico muttered.

I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."

"I see," Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part the underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"

The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.

Artemis: They are doofuses.

Apollo: You know you love us, little sis.

Artemis: I'm older than you, so stop calling me sis!

Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson."

I knew that was coming.

I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"

Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go-intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.

"You must learn the answer to my answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.

"About the Titans?"

"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."

"Oh."

"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I except you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."

I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.

I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What Ho!" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped.

But Mr. Brunner expected to be as _good; _he expected me to be _better_. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.

I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.

He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.

The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.

Dionysus: That sounds so boring.

Percy: It was boring.

Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was Global Warming or something, because the weather all across New York State had been weird since Christmas.

Athena: That is near the Winter solstice.

Zeus: Yea, That is when I thought Percy stole my lightning bolt.

Poseidon: But it wasn't him. It was someone else.

(A/N: Sorry, I forgot to say, this stops after the Mark of Athena. The gods and Goddesses and Demigods are from the present during when the ship went to the other camp.

Kronos and the Heroes of the old are from the past.)

We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes.

Everyone even Kronos and The heroes looked at Poseidon and Zeus.

Both Gods looked down in shame.

I wouldn't been have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.

Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse,

Apollo looked at Hermes.

Hermes: She is not my child.

And of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.

Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from _that _school-the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.

"Detention?" Graver asked.

"Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean-I'm not a genius."

Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me a some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said\, "Can I have your apple?"

Thalia, Nico, Annabeth, Percy and Hermes started laughing.

I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.

I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home.

All the Female goddesses cooed.

She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.

Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized café table.

Hephaestus thought about this contraption. _I might as well write this down so I can start after this book is finished._

I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends-I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists-and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.

Thalia, Dionysus, Annabeth all look murderous.

"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face liquid cheetos.

Aphrodite look horrified. **I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper."**

But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.

Wave? Theseus and Orion thought.

I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"

Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.

Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see-"

"-the water-"

"-like it grabbed her-"

Annabeth: I thought the Mist wouldn't unveil the Unusual.

Zeus: One thing is, they might clear sighted or Demigods.

Paste your document here...


	4. Chapter 4

**I just want to take this time to dedicate this note to Robin Williams who died August 11, 2014. He was the best actor who made people Laugh with their family at home and make people cry with their family.**

**Robin Williams will be in everyone's Hearts from this day forward.**

**I just wanted to take this moment to dedicate this to robin Williams fans.**

**~Jess(DaughterofPoseidon143)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.**

**As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned to me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she been waiting all semester.**

Hades: Yea, my fu.. Then he covered his mouth.

Poseidon: What did you say Hades? Glaring at him.

Hades: *sighs* I said Fury.

Poseidon: Why?! He yelled tackling Hades in the process. It took Hephaestus, Zeus, Apollo, and Hermes to take Poseidon off of Hades.

Ares was very disappointed of the short fight, he was betting in his head, who was going to win.

The demigods stayed away from Poseidon except Percy.

But the Heroes and Kronos wasn't that shocked.

"Now, Honey-"

"I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."

Hermes: That wasn't the right thing to say.

That wasn't the right thing to say.

Thalia: Oh No! Hermes your infected.

Hermes: What!? Running around in circles crying he got "infected"

Nico: With PDS.

Annabeth: Let me guess… Percy Down syndrome.

Percy: What the heck! What did I do?

Thalia: Nothing. Hermes you can sit back down, you don't really have it.

Hermes: Oh. Then he sat back down.

"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.

"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. _I _pushed her.

Hestia: So Loyal. Everyone jumped, they didn't know she was here.

I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.

She glared at him so hard, his whiskery chin trembled.

"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.

"But-'

"You-_will_-stay-here."

Grover looked at me desperately.

"It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."

"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "_Now."_

Nancy smirked at me.

I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare.

Ares: My stare is WAY better. Ares did his stare and all the Gods and goddesses shivered. Percy did his stare and Kronos even coward in fear. The heroes of old even shivered at Percy's stare. Percy just smirked.

Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on. How'd she get so fast? I have my moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing you know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.

I wasn't so sure.

I went after Mrs. Dodds.

Halfway up the steps, I glanced at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going

on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.

Poseidon: Chiron better get his horse ass up and…

Percy: Chiron knows when the time is right.

I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again.

She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.

Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.

But apparently that wasn't the plan.

Poseidon: Of course it wasn't.

I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.

Except for us, the gallery was empty.

Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.

Growling?

All the Heroes of the past looked at each other.

Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it…

"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.

I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."

She tugged on the cuffs of her jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?" The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.

She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.

I said, "I'll-I'll try harder, ma'am."

Thunder shook the building.

Perseus: Dad must be thinking something else.

"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."

I didn't know what she was talking about.

All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room.

Hermes: Illegal?! I love this kid, Poseidon. Good kid you have here.

Poseidon: If you are thinking of taking my son, on a joyride to steal anything for you, I swear I will kill you, _Very _slowly in my underwater dungeon, do you hear me clearly?

Hermes: Yes, Sir!

He then kept reading.

Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on _Tom Sawyer _from the internet without reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they make me read the book.

Annabeth: You know what, I should make you read the book, but in Greek, so you can understand it better.

Percy groaned.

"Well?' she demanded.

"Ma'am, I don't…"

"Your time is up," she hissed.

Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her Jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human.

Nico: No shit Sherlock.

Percy glared at him.

Let just say that Nico need a new pair pants.

She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons. Things got even stranger.

Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.

Theseus: A PEN!? What the Fuck! What the Hell is a motherf**king pen gonna do!

Percy: A lot of things, Theseus. Don't worry im still here.

Theseus was worried about his brother that he just meet an hour ago.

"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, tossed the pen through the air.

Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.

With a yelp, I dodged and talons slash the air next to my ear.

Everyone was worried about Perseus, especially Theseus.

I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword-Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.

Theseus was relieved that Percy had a weapon.

Kronos: How is this Perseus' life?

Poseidon: No this is about my son, Percy.

Perseus: My name is your name.

Percy: Yep, my Mom named me after you because, you had a perfect ending.

Perseus: Oh.

Mrs. Dodds spun towards me with a murderous look in her eyes.

My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.

Ares: Don't drop the sword!

Poseidon: You want my son to not die?

Ares: No, I just want some fucking action, duh!

Poseidon rolled his eyes.

She snarled, "Die, Honey!'

Thalia: Come on stop with the Honey already!

And she flew straight at me.

Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.

The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body…

Everyone cheered of him.

As if she was made out of water.

Annabeth: A Water simile.

Percy: I thought it was a metaphor.

Annabeth: No, A simile is a _figure of speech involving the comparison of one thing with another thing of a different kind, used to make a description more emphatic or vivid like an example of __passed clean through her body AS if she was made out of water__. You use like or as to compare two things._

Poseidon was sleeping, Apollo passed out, Athena was Happy that her daughter was very smart. And Percy was writing down the definition, but went to sleep.

" I'll read for Poseidon." Artemis said.

Hisss!

Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.

I was alone.

There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.

Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me. My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or some- thing.

Had I imagined the whole thing?

I went back outside.

It had started to rain.

Grover was sitting by fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."

"Who?" Theseus and Orion said.

I said, "Who?"

Theseus and Orion smiled.

"Our _teacher. _Duh!"

I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about. She just rolled her eyes and turned away. I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was. He said, "Who?" But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me. "Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious." Thunder boomed overhead.

Hades: Looks like Zeus agrees.

Demeter: Wow, you said something smart.

Hades: Well, I least I don't rant about how Cereal is good for you, like a addict.

Demeter: What did you just…

Zeus boomed, "BE QUIET!"

Artemis continued.

I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved. I went over to him. He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson." I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it. "Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?' he stared at me blankly. "Who?" "the other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher.' he frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling alright?"

Apollo: Finally we are finished, with the first Chapter.

Hermes: I know right, excuse me, I have to go mail some letters.

Artemis: I have to go to my Hunters. Come on Thalia.

Thalia: Okay, see you guys tomorrow.

Demigods except heroes: bye!

Athena: Now, you guys can be flashed back to Camp Half Blood.

And then All the demigods were flashed back. Theseus, Orion, Perseus, Achilles and Kronos stayed at mount Olympus.

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter. Please Review and tell me what you think. Thank you guys for reading. Bye!


End file.
